Recently, technologies have emerged that allow users to photograph objects by using camera modules included in smart phones.
In particular, the user may photograph a desired object by using the camera module and check an image including the photographed object through a color screen.
With such an image obtaining technology using the camera module, the user may store an image of the object in the smart phone and continue to see the stored image.